Meeting et plus si affinités
by OtomeSama
Summary: Nami, 19 ans, cherche l'amour désespérément. Lassée de ses rencontres qui ne mènent à rien, elle se laisse tenter par le site de rencontres que lui conseille - ou lui impose - sa meilleure amie, Pudding : Seducing Woods. Modern AU
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous !**

C'est la première fois que je publie une fanfic sur One Piece !

Elle sera composée de plusieurs chapitres courts, drôles ( je l'espère ! x) ), à lire pour un bon moment de détente !

Je ne savais pas vraiment quel pairing choisir pour la romance alors il y en aura plusieurs. Je vous laisse les découvrir au fil de la lecture !

 **Disclaimer :** One Piece appartient à Eiichiro Oda

 **Sur ce, passez un agréable moment !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Seducing Woods**

* * *

 _Arlong : Salut ma crevette ! Ça te dirait d'aller manger des sushis avec moi ?_

 _Nami : …_

 _Nami : T'es lourd. Lâche moi un peu !_

* * *

D'un coup de pied ferme, Nami fit reculer sa chaise loin de son bureau et de son ordinateur et vint s'étaler de tout son long sur son lit en poussant un profond soupir. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'elle tombe sur les pires des idiots ? Elle pesta à voix haute sans s'en rendre compte et s'arrêta lorsqu'elle croisa les yeux ronds de Pudding, sa meilleure amie.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as à t'énerver toute seule ? Demanda-t-elle, un bonbon entre les dents, les mains chargées d'un plateau sur lequel Nami ne put s'empêcher de loucher.

\- Oooh Pudding ! S'exclama-t-elle sur un ton de reproches. Tu en veux à ma ligne ou quoi ? C'est toi qui a préparé tous ces gâteaux ?

Pudding ignora les plaintes de la rousse qui, de toute façon - elle le savait - ne tarderait pas à se ruer sur la mousse au chocolat dont l'odeur alléchante embaumait la chambre. Elle posa le plateau sur le lit.

\- Kaya m'a un peu aidé à les préparer, quand elle n'avait pas le nez plongé dans un énorme livre de médecine.

Ladite Kaya fit justement son entrée dans la pièce, l'air tellement absorbée par son livre que Nami eut l'impression qu'il n'existait rien d'autre que elle et lui à cet instant précis.

Trop occupée à observer la jeune fille au teint laiteux, dont les cheveux blonds pales étaient toujours impeccablement coiffés – en dégustant une mousse au chocolat – Nami ne remarqua pas tout de suite que Pudding ricanait, les yeux rivés sur l'écran de son ordinateur.

\- Hé ! Pudding, ne regarde pas ça ! S'écria-t-elle, ce qui fit redoubler d'intensité les ricanements de son amie.

\- C'est encore cet Arlong ? Tu n'avais pas dit que tu ne voulais plus le revoir ?

\- Si c'est ce que j'ai dit..., soupira Nami. Mais il est plus tenace qu'une sangsue. Je n'arrive pas à me débarrasser de lui.

Arlong avait la réputation d'être un homme particulièrement étrange que Nami avait, par malchance, comme elle le précisait à chaque fois, connu sur un site de rencontre. Malgré un physique assez rebutant, un dos si large qu'il lui donnait l'air d'un bossu, de longs cheveux noirs mal peignés et un nez fin et long qui ressemblait à une scie, elle appréciait discuter avec lui et avait choisi de lui donner une chance. Ils s'étaient rencontrés un jour de pluie et Arlong l'avait invitée dans un restaurant chinois où ils avaient mangé des sushis. Délicieux, sans aucun doute. Mais, pendant toute la durée du rendez-vous, Nami n'était pas parvenue à déterminer si l'odeur de poisson frit qui lui donnait la nausée provenait de son assiette ou du large énergumène qui se tenait devant elle, souriant de son impressionnante mâchoire aux nombreuses dents auxquelles Nami préférait ne pas avoir affaire. Dès son retour, elle s'était jurée de ne plus jamais le revoir et le lui avait bien fait savoir. Seulement, la bête semblait s'être épris de la belle et lui faisait constamment part de son inconditionnel amour pour le poisson.

\- Tu devrais abandonner ce stupide site de rencontres Nami, dit soudainement Kaya, sortie de son livre, d'une voix aussi sage que son apparence. Tu sais, je suis sûre que tu ne trouveras pas le grand amour de cette manière.

\- C'est facile pour toi de dire ça Kaya, lança Nami avec un petit sourire espiègle au coin des lèvres. Toi, tu as Usopp et tu vis l'histoire d'amour la plus romantique et la plus fleur bleue que j'ai jamais vue !

A ces mots, le visage d'ordinaire trop pâle de Kaya prit une ravissante teinte rosée. Sans rien ajouter, elle replongea dans son livre en passant inutilement une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

\- Elle n'a pas tout à fait tord, Nami, s'exprima soudain Pudding. Ce site est nul, tu ne trouveras jamais la perle rare.

\- Les sites de rencontres sont tous les même Pudding..., dit Nami d'une voix lasse en léchant le bout de ses doigts pour en enlever le chocolat.

Pudding la regarda fixement de ses grands yeux rieurs en agitant son index en signe de dénégation.

\- Non, non, non Nami ! Pas tous ! Sans plus d'explication, elle fit quelques manipulations sur l'ordinateur de son amie et cliqua d'un geste triomphant sur l'un des nombreux liens listés sous ses yeux. Nami se redressa, intriguée, tandis que Kaya leva discrètement les yeux vers l'écran.

\- Seducing Woods, clama Pudding, une expression d'entière satisfaction sur le visage. C'est le site de rencontre préféré de mama ! Celui-là même sur lequel elle a rencontré tous ses maris !

Alors que Kaya émit une plainte gênée, Nami grimaça. L'insolite famille Charlotte ne la surprenait plus mais, jamais elle ne parviendrait à comprendre comment Pudding supportait le fait d'avoir un nombre incalculable de beaux pères et d'être l'une des filles parmi une fratrie qui ne tiendrait sans doute pas dans la chambre de Nami. Sa mère, Madame Charlotte, méritait bien le surnom qu'elle-même et Kaya lui avaient donné en secret : Big Mom. Et, si tous les maris de cette étrange femme étaient inscrits sur Seducing Woods, Nami préférait ne pas y laisser son nom.

Seulement, il était déjà trop tard. On ne pouvait rivaliser avec la vivacité d'esprit de Pudding. Elle lui avait déjà créé un compte en prenant bien soin de choisir une photo sur laquelle elle paraissait à son avantage.

Nami s'approcha plus près de l'écran et fusilla Pudding du regard. Mais, celle-ci semblait particulièrement fière d'elle. Kaya, dont la curiosité l'avait rattrapée, s'approcha à son tour.

\- Au fait, tu es aussi inscrite sur ce site Pudding ? Demanda-t-elle d'un air suspicieux tandis que son amie aux cheveux chocolats faisait glisser son doigt sur la souris pour faire défiler une liste de prétendants.

\- Oh, non, répondit-elle d'un ton dégagé. Tu sais, avec mes frères, ce n'est pas trop possible. Ils sont toujours sur mon dos pour me surveiller et puis mama... Oh ! Regardez celui là ! Regardez !

Nami et Kaya posèrent les yeux sur le profil que Pudding venait tout juste de sélectionner.

 _Cutty Flam, alias Franky, 36 ans, ingénieur naval_

\- Viril, non ?

\- Pudding, il a 36 ans ! se désespéra Nami. Et puis, t'as vu sa silhouette ? On dirait une armoire à glace ! Non sérieusement... Oh, clique sur sa photo ! Non, pas celle là... Celle où on le voit en entier ! C'est... Oh.

Kaya laissa s'échapper un petit cri perçant. Pudding sursauta.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il pose avec uniquement une chemise hawaïenne et un slip ? C'est dégouttant ! Gémit-elle en se cachant les yeux, les joues rouges de gêne.

\- C'est un pervers ! Dit Nami avec une moue qui ne masquait en rien son dégoût. Choisis en un autre Pudding. Et un bien cette fois.

La liste continua de défiler et Pudding s'arrêta précipitamment sur un prétendant que, ni Nami, ni Kaya n'eut le temps d'apercevoir. Visiblement, Pudding était habituée à naviguer sur Seducing Woods. Nami eut un frisson lorsqu'elle imagina son amie choisir ses futurs beaux pères pour sa maman chérie. Elle chassa cette pensée déconcertante pour se pencher sur le nouveau profil.

 _Brook, 90 ans, musicien._

\- Oh, un musicien... Attend... Quoi ?! S'écria Nami. 90 ans ?! Pudding arrête de te moquer de moi !

L'hilarité de Pudding était incontrôlable. Elle se tortillait sur le lit comme un asticot sorti de terre, son rire résonnant dans toute la pièce. Kaya se précipita pour fermer la fenêtre de peur que les voisins la croit soudain prise d'une crise de folie.

\- Et... Et qu'est-ce qu'il cherche cet homme là ? Demanda-t-elle en essayant de reprendre son souffle.

Irritée, les sourcils froncés sur ses yeux noisette, son doigt tapotant la souris avec impatience, Nami dirigea son regard vers les informations du très ancien prétendant.

 _Recherche : Jeune demoiselle qui accepterait de me montrer sa petite culotte._

Aussitôt, Nami quitta le profil du dénommé Brook, les joues bouillonnantes alors que Pudding riait de plus belle. Kaya était retournée à sa lecture.

Après quelques minutes, Pudding qui était parvenue à retrouver son calme, reprit la souris en main. Nami boudait dans un coin de sa chambre en grignotant des cookies aussi frénétiquement qu'un rongeur.

La voix de Pudding vint rompre le silence.

\- Nami, viens voir celui-ci !

\- Arrête Pudding..., soupira la rousse.

\- Mais si, viens voir, ce n'est pas une blague cette fois !

Méfiante, Nami s'approcha de son amie, prête à voir le profil d'un homme mi bête mi humain portant un drôle de chapeau sur la tête, une barbe à papa à la main. Toutefois, elle se trompait. Pudding avait visiblement fini de jouer avec ses nerfs.

A la place de la bête ridicule qu'elle s'était imaginée, elle découvrit un jeune homme grand, mince, aux cheveux blonds. Il était vraiment mignon.

 _Sanji, 21 ans, cuisinier_

 _Cherche : Une femme à aimer pour la vie_

Face à la photo du séduisant jeune homme, les trois filles avaient l'air d'accord. Même Kaya donna son approbation.

\- Alors, je lui écris ? Demanda Pudding, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Euh... Je ne sais pas si..., hésita Nami.

Mais, il était trop tard. Pudding avait déjà envoyé la premier message pour elle.

 _Nami : Salut ! Ça te dirait de faire connaissance ?_

* * *

N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review !

A bientôt

 _OtomeSama_


	2. Chapter 2 : Coach Love

**Coucou à tous !**

Je m'excuse pour le temps que j'ai mis à publier ce deuxième chapitre... Et je remercie ceux qui m'ont laissé une adorable review ! ^_^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Love coach**

* * *

Nami s'était presque assoupie sur ses notes lors de son cours de météorologie. Enfin, la journée se terminait. La jolie rousse n'avait qu'une envie, se glisser dans un bain bouillant et mousseux en dégustant les cookies que Pudding avait préparé la veille. Ses deux colocataires et amies seraient encore en cours à l'heure où Nami rentrerait. Elle pourrait donc profiter d'un instant de tranquillité.

Après avoir salué ses camarades de fac, elle sauta dans le premier bus venu, quitte à se retrouver écrasée par les nombreux étudiants qui l'occupaient.

Son téléphone vibra.

Elle fouilla alors dans son sac en prenant garde à ne pas donner de coup de coude à la grande brune qui lisait paisiblement un livre devant elle.

Son téléphone afficha un message de Kaya.

 _« Ne m'attendez pas ce soir ! Je passe la soirée avec Usopp ! Des bisous ~ »_

Nami ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Voilà tout juste un mois que Kaya et Usopp formaient le couple le plus mignon que qu'elle ait jamais vu. Les deux tourtereaux s'étaient rencontrés alors qu'un voyou tentait de convaincre Kaya de l'embrasser. Usopp avait alors déboulé comme un héro avant de lui lancer un projectile en plein dans la figure à l'aide d'un lance pierre qu'il avait, sans doute, lui même fabriqué. Oui, un lance pierre. Et vous pouvez être sûrs que le voyou ne recommencera plus après ça.

Depuis, Kaya regardait Usopp avec des yeux brillants d'amour et d'admiration. Et son héro n'avait eu qu'à poser les siens sur cette jolie blonde au minois angélique pour tomber sous son charme.

Nami les enviait un peu. Elle qui n'avait jamais connu d'histoire aussi romantique était obligée de passer par un site de rencontre pour trouver l'amour. Et cela ne l'avait guidée que vers des imbéciles tous plus désireux de l'avoir pour une nuit plutôt que de construire une relation sérieuse. Il y avait bien cet Arlong qui lui avait promis la lune seulement, Nami le trouvait incroyablement lourd et repoussant.

Il y a une semaine, en revanche, Pudding lui avait trouvé un profil qui correspondait parfaitement à ses attentes. Nami revoyait l'image de ce petit blondinet craquant qui lui souriait. Il avait l'air d'un parfait gentleman, il cuisinait et il cherchait « une femme à aimer pour la vie ». Plutôt intéressant n'est-ce pas ? Nami était conquise oui mais, uniquement par une photo et quelques lignes sur son profil. Le véritable Sanji Vinsmoke, derrière son écran, n'avait jamais daigné lui répondre. Bien que déçue, Nami s'était fait une raison. Elle ne devait pas correspondre à ses exigences et passerait le reste de sa vie à fréquenter les abrutis qui empestent le poisson.

Dès que Nami eut franchi la porte de la colocation, elle s'empara de l'assiette de cookies posée sur la table, comme si elle l'attendait, avant d'occuper la salle de bain pour au moins une heure complète.

C'est aux alentours de 21h30 que Pudding rentra en clamant un joyeux « Bonsoiiir » plein d'entrain et d'énergie, comme si la journée venait à peine de commencer. Pudding avait constamment une joie de vivre débordante – excessive, selon les termes de Nami – qu'elle communiquait à son entourage. Elle tenait à toujours être aux petits soins pour eux. A la colocation, la cuisine était son domaine pour le plus grand plaisir de Nami et Kaya. Ses petits plats « préparés avec amour » comme elle disait toujours, régalaient les estomacs des jeunes filles. Mais ce qui les alléchaient le plus étaient, sans conteste, ses déserts divers et variés qui faisaient danser leurs papilles sur des notes de magie.

Ainsi, lorsque Pudding avait eu la chance d'être admise en école de pâtisserie, ses deux amies avaient presque sauté au plafond.

Alors, certes, avoir un cordon bleu chez soi n'était pas pour déplaire à Nami mais, lorsque celui-ci s'imposait en _love coach,_ il y a des jours où elle préférait s'enfermer dans sa chambre avec une assiette de pâtes.

Pudding n'avait jamais eu de petit ami. Elle répétait sans cesse que ses frères la surprotégeaient et que l'honneur de choisir son futur époux revenait à sa mère. Sa mère... Nami frissonnait rien qu'à l'entente de sa voix de sorcière. Cette femme maléfique qui s'était mariée avec bien trop d'hommes pour que ce soit sain, ne tolérait pas que ses enfants aient la liberté de vivre autant d'histoires d'amour que leur cœur le souhaitait et encore moins avec la personne de leur choix. Charlotte Linlin avait des critères de sélection bien précis. La « diversité » était son maître mot. Elle avait, tout de même, réussi à faire fuir l'une de ses filles. Celle-ci était partie à l'étranger pour épouser l'homme de ses rêves, une sorte de parrain de la mafia, que cela plaise ou non à sa chère mama. Après que Nami eut vu la tête de leur fils, Pez, sur une photo, elle fit des cauchemars pendant plusieurs semaines.

En conséquence d'une vie sentimentale réprimée, Pudding adorait s'occuper du cœur des autres et en particulier de ses deux meilleures amies.

Si elle se contentait uniquement de quelques petits conseils intimes – et très gênants – pour Kaya, depuis qu'elle était en couple, elle avait fait lire à Nami tout une pile de livres comme « La séduction pour les nuls », « Comment rencontrer l'âme sœur ? », « 10 choses que les hommes aiment » et bien d'autres encore... Et, puisque tout cela n'aboutissait à rien, Pudding se blâmait d'être un _love coach_ en carton tandis que Nami se sentait parfaitement minable.

L'absence de réponse du si séduisant Sanji, « le dernier espoir » selon Pudding, n'avait rien arrangé...

Sans réponse de la part de Nami, Pudding se permit d'entrer dans sa chambre sans frapper, bien entendu. Elle eut un petit sourire lorsqu'elle la vit, endormie sur son bureau, la tête posée sur ses livres de météorologie. Nami étudiait beaucoup pour compenser une vie amoureuse épanouie. Du moins, c'était l'avis de Pudding sur la chose. En réalité, Nami, en véritable passionnée, pouvait passer des heures devant ses livres sans lever les yeux.

Rattrapée par son côté maniaque, Pudding voulut mettre un peu d'ordre sur le bureau de la rousse. Involontairement, son regard se posa sur l'écran de l'ordinateur. Il était ouvert, à sa grande surprise, sur Seducing Woods, le fameux site de rencontre. Curieuse, Pudding cliqua sur les messages privés et se désola pour son amie en constatant que ce Sanji brillait toujours par son absence.

Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à fermer la page, une notification s'afficha dans les messages privés. Pudding resta figée. Était-ce une réponse miraculeuse de Sanji ou bien encore cet Arlong qui suppliait Nami de manger des sushis avec lui ? Elle retint son souffle lorsqu'elle cliqua pour ouvrir la fenêtre de discussion.

 _Sanji : Bonsoir Nami ! Excuse moi de t'avoir autant fait patienter. J'ai été très pris par mon école de cuisine ces derniers jours. Ta proposition m'as enchanté alors j'espère que tu es toujours d'accord pour faire connaissance !_

Pudding se retint de pousser des exclamations de joie. Elle se dit aussi que secouer Nami pour la réveiller n'était peut être pas une bonne idée. Elle réfléchit alors un instant, sans quitter la photo de Sanji des yeux.

Après plusieurs minutes, elle en vint à une conclusion. Nami était fatiguée. Elle n'était donc pas en mesure d'appliquer les précieux conseils de son _love coach_. Pudding ne voyait qu'une solution. Elle allait débuter cette conversation à sa place.

Un sourire malicieux au lèvres, elle emporta l'ordinateur pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre d'où l'on pouvait entendre ses doigts danser sur le clavier...

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur ce chapitre !

Cette fanfiction me permet d'écrire sans prise de tête, j'espère qu'il en est de même lors de votre lecture ! U_U

Bye bye ! ~~


	3. Chapter 3

**Ohayo Mina-san !**

Comment allez-vous en cette frisquette période hivernale ?

Afin d'égayer vos soirées ( je l'espère ) voici le chapitre 3 de Meeting et plus si affinités !

 **Petit disclaimer : Si un jour One Piece m'appartient, c'est sans doute parce qu'on sera tombé dans un univers parallèle.**

Bonne lecture ! ~~

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Ma vie sentimentale ? Aussi triste qu'un jour de pluie.**

* * *

Ce matin ci, le soleil ne semblait pas décidé à se lever pour éclairer le ciel et apporter motivation aux pauvres âmes qui vivaient sur cette Terre. Non, à la place, une pluie battante menaçait de traverser les carreaux des fenêtres et la température avait brusquement chutée.

Le réveil indiquait 6h3O.

Nami devait se lever si elle ne voulait pas être en retard pour son premier cours de la journée mais, très franchement, elle n'avait aucune envie d'affronter les intempéries. C'était un combat perdu d'avance. Elle arriverait à la fac trempée jusqu'aux os après avoir pesté, tout le long du chemin, contre un parapluie totalement inutile. Après tout, si elle se sentait si bien au chaud dans son lit, pourquoi devrait-elle se lever ?

Bien décidée à se rendormir pour au moins quatre heures supplémentaires, Nami sursauta lorsqu'un poids vint s'écraser brusquement sur son lit.

Qui pouvait-être aussi cruel pour réveiller les gens de la sorte par un matin aussi grisonnant ?

Nami n'eut même pas à ouvrir les yeux pour le savoir.

« - Puddiing… Marmonna-t-elle d'un air grincheux. Laisse-moi dormir, il est trop tôt. »

Mais Pudding n'avait aucune intention d'écouter son amie.

« - Nami ! Tu sais quoi ? Il a dit qu'il te trouvait très mignonne ! Et aussi qu'il était prêt à tout pour rendre une femme heureuse, qu'il enchanterait tes papilles à chaque repas ! Mais le meilleur, attention accroche toi bien, il a déjà réussi à faire du feu en tournant très rapidement sur une jambe ! C'est… Waouh ! Et puis aussi… »

Pudding débita tant d'informations à la fois que Nami n'arrivait même plus à suivre. Elle était gonflée de vanter ses rencontres amoureuses alors qu'elle-même avait touché le fond du trou !

« - Sanji est l'homme PAR-FAIT ! fini par dire Pudding dont la conviction faisait de l'ombre même aux nuages les plus sombres. »

Sanji ? Nami ouvrit les yeux. Elle réalisa que c'était bien de SON Sanji dont Pudding faisait l'éloge. D'un bond, elle se redressa sur son lit et croisa le regard pétillant d'une Pudding déjà tout apprêtée.

« - Attends, tu veux dire que…

\- Il a répondu ! répliqua Pudding sans attendre.

\- Mais…

\- On a parlé jusqu'à très tard hier soir ! Il est vraiment passionnant ! »

Le regard de Nami s'assombrit presque autant que le ciel. Il y allait avoir un orage.

« - Pudding… commença la rousse en se contenant un maximum. Pourquoi as-tu fait la conversation à ma place… ? »

Le plus naturellement du monde, Pudding regarda son amie avec un sourire amusé.

« - Enfin, Nami, je suis ton coach. Il est normal que je t'aide jusqu'à ce que tu reprennes la main ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je parle à ton nom bien entendu ! »

Les nerfs à vif, Nami sentit sa colère monter comme le magma d'un volcan prêt à entrer en éruption. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle ne supportait pas chez Pudding, c'était cet air condescendant qu'elle employait pour rappeler aux autres leurs tords et leurs faiblesses.

« - Ecoute, commença la rousse qui n'avait nullement l'intention de laisser son amie se comporter en petit chef. »

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'exprimer le fond de sa pensée. Un sourire narquois aux lèvres, Pudding se leva et désigna du doigt le réveil qui indiquait désormais 6h45.

« - Tu devrais te dépêcher d'aller en cours ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour Sanji. C'est mon jour de repos aujourd'hui, je m'occupe de tout ! »

Et sans se soucier de l'avis de Nami, elle quitta la chambre pour aller s'enfermer dans la sienne, où l'ordinateur de la rousse l'attendait. Nami resta béate, sur son lit.

Il n'y avait plus de doute, la journée s'annonçait vraiment mauvaise.

* * *

La journée passa aussi lentement que Nami l'avait imaginé. Après de longues et pénibles heures à faire carburer son cerveau, elle marchait dans la rue, le menton renfrogné dans le col de sa veste. L'arrivée de l'automne lui avait retiré toute envie de sourire à tous les passants qu'elle croisait sur son chemin. Heureusement, c'était vendredi. Et la venue du week-end lui redonnait un peu de baume au cœur.

Chaque vendredi, une fois les cours terminés, Nami et Kaya se donnaient rendez-vous au café de la rue, non loin de leur appartement. Qu'il pleuve, qu'il vente, qu'il neige, qu'une horde d'hommes poissons viennent envahir leurs terres, elles ne manquaient cet instant pour rien au monde ! Cela leur faisait du bien de passer un moment ensemble, sans Pudding autour d'elles pour imposer sa façon de penser et donner son avis sur les détails les plus intimes de leur vie. Kaya était d'une douceur et d'une écoute rares. Nami savait qu'elle pouvait absolument tout lui confier sans tabou.

Alors qu'elle retrouva sa bonne humeur en arrivant devant le café, Nami constata que Kaya ne l'attendait pas comme à son habitude. Pourtant, elle était toujours la première arrivée. Nami ne se posa pas plus de question. Il pleuvait alors Kaya l'attendait certainement à l'intérieur. Peut-être même avait-elle déjà commandé pour son amie, un petit gâteau aux mandarines dont elle raffolait tant ?

Nami entra. A cette heure de la journée et par un si mauvais temps, le café était déjà bien rempli. Pourtant, alors qu'elle scrutait la pièce de fond en comble, Nami ne vit pas la jolie petite tête blonde de son amie.

Un peu intriguée, elle s'assit à une table libre. Kaya avait certainement eu du retard. Si rien allait en cette journée, il ne fallait surtout pas compter sur les transports en commun pour redorer un peu le tableau.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent sans que Kaya ne pointe le bout de son nez. Comme elle s'impatientait, Nami se décida à lui envoyer un message. Elle avait faim, un peu froid et commençait à avoir bien du mal à supporter les éclats de rire des groupes d'amis qui résonnaient autour d'elle. Elle ne supportait pas non plus la vision de ces couples qui se dévoraient des yeux en sirotant leur boisson. Cela lui rappelait bien trop qu'elle était assise là, seule, à attendre désespérément l'arrivée de son amie. Ca ne lui déplairait pas, d'ailleurs, que les gens pensent que son rencard lui a posé un lapin. Au moins, ça lui donnerait l'impression d'avoir un semblant de vie sentimentale.

Le vibreur de son téléphone la sortit soudain de ses pensées malheureuses.

« Je suis chez Usopp ! Tu ne te souviens pas ? Je suis sûre de te l'avoir dit la semaine dernière... »

Oui, elle avait raison. Jamais Kaya n'aurait oublié de la prévenir. Seulement, Nami s'était tellement réjouie à l'idée de passer un moment agréable pour se vider la tête qu'elle avait complètement oublié l'annulation de leur rendez-vous quotidien.

Elle était déçue. La jolie rousse n'eut même pas le cœur à commander son pêché mignon. Elle remit sa veste, prit son sac et sortit rapidement du café, la tête baissée, pour ne pas croiser le regard des autres qui, de toute façon, l'ignoraient.

D'un pas rapide, Nami reprit son chemin en direction de son appartement. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, plonger dans un bain bouillant avant de se cacher sous sa couverture jusqu'au lendemain. En espérant que celui-ci soit meilleur…

Si elle pouvait éviter de croiser le regard de Pudding, au passage, et même d'entendre sa voix ou de distinguer sa silhouette, elle se porterait peut-être un peu mieux. Sa chère colocataire avait sans doute passé une merveilleuse journée à discuter avec SON Sanji ! Lui qui était son dernier espoir désormais perdu !

Pudding était une vipère.

« Et toi, tu ressembles à un blobfish. Pensa-t-elle en croisant son propre reflet dans une flaque d'eau. »

Elle avait les traits tirés, les cheveux aplatis par la pluie et son regard était si vide qu'elle eut de la peine pour elle-même.

Soudain, telle une caresse réconfortante, une délicieuse odeur de Donuts vint lui chatouiller les narines. Elle provenait de la petite boutique voisine de leur appartement qui avait ouvert il y a peu.

Nami eut bien du mal à résister à l'appel du met savoureux. Son estomac lui rappelait sans cesse par des gargouillis peu charmants qu'il avait besoin d'être nourri. Et après tout, cela retarderait l'instant où Pudding lui annoncerait, sans aucune pitié, que Sanji avait demandé sa main.

C'était décidé. Elle allait entrer dans cette boutique, acheter un, deux ou une dizaine de Donuts et relativiser en pensant qu'elle avait passé au moins un moment agréable dans la journée.

D'un geste franc, elle ouvrit la porte de la boutique et fut immédiatement frappée par la grande silhouette qui commandait des Donuts au comptoir. Il était si grand que Nami en avait le vertige.

Alors qu'il se retourna, elle le reconnut sans difficulté.

Elle avait en face d'elle, Katakuri, l'un des grands frères de Pudding. Elle le connaissait si sombre, si austère, si classe ! Par Zeus et Poseidon, qu'est-ce qu'un homme comme lui faisait dans une boutique de Donuts ?

* * *

 _Baaaah il achète des Donuts, comme tout le monde ?_

Bye bye ! ~~

Otome Sama


End file.
